Tagging has become a very popular way of characterizing a person on the Internet (and intranets), especially within the context of social networks. The tags can be used, for example, for searching, and are generally less expensive than trying to find labels automatically or in a centralized fashion. Also, in some cases, labeling is not even possible (when no attributes can be associated with people).
Existing approaches can include recording tags and playing them back upon request. However, such approaches are cumbersome to retrieve and/or hear, and cannot be used to search. Existing approaches can also include defining a set of tags, however, with such approaches, the user's ability to define tags is compromised.